


Mil Espejos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Leo volvía de una transformación se cubría de pies a cabeza con una manta, Hal no dormía en toda la noche, hacía café sin fuerza y más aguado de lo que es natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mil Espejos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Para el [meme musical](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html?thread=1971189#t1971189) de LJ. Sin spoilers, para que Samej se dé prisa en ver la puta serie. GUIÑO GUIÑO. CODAZO CODAZO.

Cuando Leo volvía de una transformación se cubría de pies a cabeza con una manta, Hal no dormía en toda la noche, hacía café sin fuerza y más aguado de lo que es natural. Años de práctica habían conseguido inmunizar a Leo contra aquello, a pesar de que Hal siempre mintiera en la cantidad de cafeína. Tom es otra clase de café por completo y no se cubre al volver a la casa. Hal pasa la noche en vela igual, por el niño idiota que ni siquiera debería tener cerca. Deja la taza y el plato sobre la mesilla, sobre una revista arrugada, tuerce la boca ante el estado deplorable de la habitación. 

Tom no se inmuta sobre el colchón. Es una montaña encima de la cama, respira con algo que serían ronquidos si su rostro no estuviera completamente hundido en la almohada. Su espalda ocupa todo el espacio, todas las sábanas, ocuparía toda la habitación si no se encontrase con la fisura de sus hombros. Arrastra la colcha azul consigo al mover un brazo, y es un un hilo invisible que tira de pequeños puntos de su espalda. Se tensan, mueven, varían la percepción de sus músculos. Sigue con la mirada el movimiento, pieza a pieza, mientras sus dedos tamborilean contra su pantalón. 

Las personas nuevas, los estímulos nuevos, le desestabilizan. Huele restos de sangre y de suciedad, campo abierto y barro que ha arrastrado en las zapatillas y arena que aún no se desprende de su pelo. Hay algo distintivo en el olor de los hombres lobo, algo que se ha entrenado a no encontrar repulsivo después de cinco siglos. Durante un momento sabe que sus pupilas se dilatan, tiñen su mirada de negro y toda su piel se enfría.

No huele a veneno, no parece veneno. 

Otro cambio en su musculatura, y Tom abre un ojo sin fuerza de voluntad, lleno de legañas. Hal esconde la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, comienza de nuevo sus series de movimientos y a contar en silencio, sus ojos ya no son negros.

—He hecho café —anuncia, para nadie y a pesar de que esté frío, porque lo hizo horas antes. 

Tom gruñe visceral, pero es como un cachorro que aún no ha despertado. Hal no dudaría en hundirle los colmillos en ese hueco que asoma junto a su hombro, y el mero hecho de reconocerlo hace que dé un paso atrás.


End file.
